


Le surréalisme

by Erechtheion



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erechtheion/pseuds/Erechtheion
Summary: 1806年的新年，我们拉纳宝宝叕病了。





	Le surréalisme

**Author's Note:**

> 写作于17年

“……”

 

“拉雷怎么说？”

 

“病情压根没好转，因为元帅根本没歇过——他只在普图乌斯克停留了几天……”

 

“……”

 

纵使这些声音入耳时如此熟悉，最后也只是乱做一团、彼此纠缠的杂草。有一部分撞击着耳膜的声调完美如初地碰撞出正确的音波，然而大部分却反弹成了令人眩晕、焦躁不安的杂音。他努力地想抓住那一点点线索，用那些被撕成极细小的碎片拼出一副完整的图片。很可惜，一、那不是他的专长，他可以日夜不眠地迎着震耳欲聋的炮火声与司令部坐在一起分析敌军的企图，而不是一个人处理那么多细枝末节的东西；二、他天性急躁，尽管小伍长——不，皇帝——曾私下夸赞他在情绪控制方面日进千里，然而江山易改、本性难移，当有限的耐心轻而易举地超越了他可以忍受的范围时，他宁可选择挥舞马刀，把好不容易拼起来的那点线索砍得像波兰冬日的雪花那样漫天飞舞；三、经验告诉他（拜拿破仑和贝尔蒂埃那两个婊子所赐），他得到的信息并不是完整的，那就更无从谈起整合线索一说了。

 

他只能勉强辨认那是他的副官圣马尔斯和皇帝在谈论他每况愈下的病情。

 

忽然有谁的手抚过他滚烫的额头，触及时那一瞬的热度让他甚至错觉自己在埃及。阿拉伯人野蛮的太阳灼热地燃烧着大地，颗颗沙粒随着被高温扭曲的空气舞蹈着、摩挲着他皲裂的皮肤。他的世界天旋地转，他在沙漠中没有方向地打着滚，他伸出手握住对方的手。

 

皇帝的食指轻捏他的指尖。

 

“真是爱逞强，拿你没办法……”圣马尔斯从未听见过皇帝如此温柔的声音。“早就让你来华沙养病把指挥权给絮歇了。”

 

窝在被子里的元帅满足地嗯哼了一声，翻了个身。

 

此时此刻，拿破仑的脑海里突然产生了一个奇怪的念头：拉纳好像在看着他。

 

可当他瞅着被子中的元帅时，对方昏睡得像头死猪，一动不动。

 

* * *

 

“拉纳，你别动。”拿破仑伸手扶住了他的元帅的肩膀，“我这就去给你叫医生来。”

 

皇帝的手匆匆划过拉纳凌乱的发梢、残破的披风、松垮的肩带以及他被白雪与泥土混得失了光彩的华丽制服，迈着步子匆匆离去。

 

疲惫不堪的拉纳向上拽着有些滑落的披风，本在努力思考能要来多少补给的他一瞬间错觉自己竟然又看到了小伍长。

 

* * *

 

“波拿巴！”拉纳突然像见了鬼似的从床上坐起，把在一旁打瞌睡的圣马尔斯和刚进门的缪拉吓得不清。

 

脸色苍白面颊消瘦的元帅直勾勾地盯着他年轻的副官，仿佛“猫头鹰”圣西尔附体般生硬地问道，“皇帝来过了？”

 

“我亲爱的让，”不等圣西尔回话，缪拉亲王自说自话地接过话茬、一屁股坐在床边（拉纳嫌弃地看了他一眼），摘下他那挂满羽毛装饰的华丽（拉纳认为那叫滑稽）帽子，“我进门的时候刚见到他走。”

 

拉纳翻开被子就要下床，却只觉得左侧腰间一阵疼痛，这才发觉自己在普图乌斯克新添的伤口被裹上了一层崭新的绷带。

 

“元帅阁下，”圣马尔斯像男仆一样细心地把被子盖了回去，“陛下说他一会儿有事，让您注意休息。”

 

“他能有什么事？”拉纳冷哼了一声，鼻子翘得老高。

 

“让，你这话就不对了。”缪拉鼓弄玄虚地摇了摇食指，有些好笑地看着他的加斯科涅老乡的眉头拧巴成一团，“今天可是新年——忘了祝你新年快乐、早日康复，欸你这是啥表情——在这个良辰好景，我们的陛下自然是有美人相伴的啦。”

 

“哦？”拉纳挑起右边的眉毛，右手不屑地扫过鼻翼，“你们天天在华沙吃香的喝辣的，和那群愚蠢可笑的波兰贵族泡沙龙、商讨那幼稚的复国计划，留着我们在波兰乡下的烂雪地里翻遍了六七个镇子可连根老鼠尾巴也摸不出来！我的师长们像讨债鬼一样天天追着问我要粮食，我的士兵天天用实际行动向我展现他们非人的毅力——就在这鸟不拉屎的地狱行军打仗！我问拿破仑要军粮，他反倒问我本尼希森在哪里。他怕不是要害死我，这仗真是没法打了！说真的，我真想把他拉到波兰乡下让他见识见识啥叫人间真实，别成天窝在他的华沙温柔乡像个蠢货一样做他的春秋大梦，白白浪费我们法国人的生命。”

 

他生气起来抱怨个没完，一口气发泄了一大堆，说得是满面通红，上气不接下气，不住咳嗽了几声。

 

缪拉贴心地拍了拍对方的肩膀，语气轻松地试图转移话题——亲王阁下并不想在大好的日子听拉纳充满丧气地怨声载道。

 

有时候他还挺同情大舅子要忍受这个没完没了的炮仗。

 

“说真的，让，你也知道陛下就是这样的人。你现在身体又不好，为了自己的身体和心情还是在华沙休息几天吧。”

 

拉纳一声不吭地咬着被单，像只啃着土豆的土拨鼠。过了一会儿，他看向一动不动的圣马尔斯，疑惑地问道，“圣马尔斯，怎么你在干伺候人的事情，佣人呢？”

 

圣马尔斯刚想说话，却好似突然想到了什么尴尬的事情一样，张张嘴却没说话，一脸无辜地和他的上司大眼瞪小眼。

 

“喂，”感到无聊的缪拉拍拍拉纳的脸颊，开始没话找话，“你那会儿不是晕过去了吗，到底怎么回事？”

 

霎时拉纳的耳朵根红得滴血，别过头慌忙道，“没什么。”

 

缪拉看看圣马尔斯，副官的手扭捏地摩擦着自己的双角帽四处看风景，“我那会儿在拉雷医生旁边。因为一路上元帅阁下很照顾我们，所以我就私自决定留下来照顾元帅啦，其他的什么我都不知道。”

 

“谢谢你的好意，我亲爱的小伙子。”拉纳挠了挠后脑勺，“你可以去休息了。走之前把佣人叫来吧，这不是你应该做的事情。”

 

圣马尔斯点点头退下了，走前一脸担忧地看了缪拉一眼，看得缪拉丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

 

他眨着好奇的眼睛，贴着拉纳羞红的耳朵问道，“是因为大舅子？”

 

拉纳点了点头，故作淡定地整理了一下头发。看缪拉依然一脸兴致昂扬的模样，心中有些不快，“你真想知道？”

 

“那还用说？”缪拉潇洒地一摊手，“我亲爱的朋友，我可是专门把新年舞会翘了来看你。”

 

“那我是不是还得谢谢你？”拉纳的嘴角勾起一丝冷笑，弄得缪拉有些瘆得慌，“说真的，那儿才是您该去的地方。”

 

* * *

 

拉纳元帅一见到皇帝仿佛有数不清的委屈要发泄。他一进门便抄手脱下身上的大衣，粗暴简单地扔到了拿破仑摆满公文的桌子上。

 

“让，你今天发的什么神经？”一向对元帅各种无理行径习惯的皇帝一时竟无法按捺住火气。不过他转眼就沉下气来，用平日里一贯冷静低沉又不失亲昵的声音问道，“我亲爱的让，你这是怎么了？”

 

拉纳在内心强烈地鄙视了科西嘉婊子变脸速度之快，不过此刻他没心情为了这种无可救药的本质问题就在新年第一天找皇帝吵架。第五军缺衣少粮，做军长的理所应当在皇帝的面前为部队争取权利。他把马刀不耐烦地往已经十分杂乱无章的办公桌上一摔，像每一个怒火中烧的丈夫尝试逼婊气冲天的妻子乖乖就范一样。

 

他瞥了一眼双手抱胸坐着的皇帝，冷冷道，“我给你写了那么多信，你好好看了没？”

 

“看了，”拿破仑向前坐了些，下巴搁在相交的双手上，“你把本尼希森弄丢了。”

 

虽然事实如此，可一想到当时第五军疲惫的状态、面对恶劣的环境、短缺的物资以及被迫应战的局面，皇帝缺乏同情心的态度便让拉纳大为光火，气得他猛拍桌子。

 

“陛下，又不是我想放跑老毛子的！我的兵已经连着几个礼拜在波兰这个穷得见鬼的地方饿着肚子一个一个村子翻吃的了，这里不但要啥没啥也就算了，路还那么难走天气还那么糟，还有一堆爬不起来的病号，师长们一个个轮流冲我发牢骚都来不及，鬼知道我的士兵们是怎么过来的！”

 

皇帝耐心地听着拉纳的每一句抱怨——他早习惯了，加斯科涅人在奥斯特里茨和耶拿的时候也抱怨个没完，反正他总有理由。他摇了摇头，“让，你知道我为什么没回你这些事吗？”

 

_因为那全是他妈的借口。_ 拉纳心想，差点脱口而出，喉结随着咽下的口水滚动着。

 

“找借口毫无意义。”一听见拿破仑这句被自己猜得八九不离十的话，拉纳很适时地对着皇帝翻了个白眼。

 

“拜托……我不是在找借口，只是在根据我的经验跟你讲实话。”元帅摸了摸自己发着烧的额头，“我的参谋长康帕也是那么认为的。”

 

拿破仑无动于衷的样子和身体的不适让他十分烦躁，内心十分委屈，又加了一句，“而且我那儿又没支援……”

 

拉纳确实有足够的理由在波兰这个倒霉地方感到委屈，不说上面那些他所抱怨的破事让他日日心烦。比老母鸡还烦人的贝尔蒂埃还成天用无比权威的口吻——他有什么资格——质疑他对斯德丁税款的处理方式，总参谋长的意思就是皇帝的意思，可之前拿破仑明明同意他挪用税款的事情了，怎么又出尔反尔了呢——不，自从他当了皇帝以后一直是这样的，这只是他的婊子本色而已。

 

他忍不住苦笑，“波拿巴，你当然不会理解。”拉纳想起了缪拉信里提到的在华沙的所见所闻，“你和成天和你那些满脑子不切实际的波兰贵族商量所谓的复国计划，还有一些根本不值得信任的小人在华沙过你的舒服日子，你当然不会知道这个国家已经穷到了什么地步，你当然不知道这里简直一点希望也没有。”

 

一瞬间空气有些凝滞，整个房间只能听到他们粗重的呼吸声。拉纳知道这些都是他不该说的话，可他本就是一个实话实说的人，皇帝应该清楚，但当他看着拿破仑越发沉重的脸色时，也不免心跳加速，忍不住拉开领口。

 

皇帝咬着手指甲，灰蓝色的眼珠一动不动地盯着言辞逾越却又一向直爽的下属，似乎又是想到了什么往事，灰蓝色的眼睛提溜一转，唇角绽出一个只存在于某些遥远记忆中的笑容。一瞬间直让拉纳的心跳漏了一拍，又一瞬间挖空了他的心底。

 

拿破仑整理了一下自己日渐稀疏的头发（小伍长曾经有一把茂盛如野草的黑发），走到拉纳身旁，捏了一把元帅的耳朵，柔声说道，“让，你累了。”

 

拉纳突然说不出话来，牙齿只是死死地咬着下嘴唇。

 

“我听说你病还没好，先去拉雷那儿看一下吧，剩下的事等你病好以后都可以商量。”皇帝开始替他整理起头发来——上面沾了不少雪。

 

拉纳看着皇帝，他知道拿破仑不会和他再谈补给的事情了。法兰西的皇帝在意的是结果，至于过程那便不是重点了。加斯科涅人患病以来从没有一刻如此深切地感受到疾病对身体的侵蚀，波兰的天气、伤病的折磨都没有让他觉得这一刻有那样累。无论他每日每夜再写多少封信，在皇帝面前再怎么解释，部队的处境也不会得到改善。在皇帝眼里，只有他的战争而已。只是他自身不该再对皇帝抱有任何幻想，尽管拉纳身上的血可以随时为拿破仑而流，可眼前的那个人早就不是一切的最初他真心喜爱的小伍长了。

 

_我要是想看病，早就去看了……_

 

他苦涩地想道，只是没有说出这句话。

 

* * *

 

“然后我就眼前一黑，什么也不知道了。真他妈丢脸。”拉纳翻了个白眼，看着一旁憋笑的缪拉，“你笑啥？我把这么丢脸的事情告诉你，你还笑我，你的良心是被你大舅子吃了吗？”

 

缪拉连忙摆手，自证清白，“我哪敢啊？这事儿有什么丢人的。再说了，你要觉得丢人也没办法，现在整个大军团都知道你晕倒在皇帝怀里的事情了。”

 

“什么？”元帅忍不住惊叹（那模样夸张得好笑），此时此刻，他真的很想再昏过去一次。

 

缪拉难得一见拉纳惊慌失措的样子，乐得笑出了声，“我逗你的——啊，疼！”

 

拉纳死死地揪着缪拉的耳朵，深褐色的眼睛闪着凶光，恶狠狠地审问道，“你是不是还知道后来的事？”

 

“——后来陛下让我替他送你去找拉雷。”

 

“热拉尔？！”床上打闹着的两位元帅看着刚刚进门的人异口同声道。

 

宫廷大总管迪罗克面无表情地取下了身上的披风，正对着缪拉坐在拉纳身旁。

 

“陛下和我先前来看过你，那会儿你还没醒。”他有意强调了最后半句话。

 

“我知道。”拉纳留恋地玩弄着自己的一缕发丝，那里似乎还残留着皇帝的气息。

 

“让，他很担心你。”迪罗克按着拉纳的手认真又无奈地说道，一旁的缪拉很配合地在拼命点头，“说真的，你应该在华沙待一会儿的，把身体养好了再走。”

 

“好。”拉纳咬了咬着那搓头发，眨了眨眼，“我答应你。”

 

* * *

 

他再一次睁开眼睛的时候，是被波兰的冬天冻醒的，整个人活像个冰冻的木乃伊，身上的每一处角落都被敷上了一层霜，而雪花更是没好气地把他当尸体盖了起来。他挣扎着坐了起来，心想自己还没死呢，瞬时四周天旋地转，恼人的伤寒像饭桌上的苍蝇一样怎么赶也赶不走，折磨着他的每一根神经。他裹着眺望四周，夜雪轻描淡写地盖过了昨夜的狼藉，无情地撕去了日历上的昨天，为崭新的一天带来坟场般的寂静，战斗的痕迹、遍地的鲜血以及纵横交错的尸体就像一场梦一样，从未存在过。

 

要真是那样倒好了。他的左手摸向腰间复又作痛的伤口，狰狞的鲜血在白色的手套上跳跃得格外醒目，又从他的指尖滑落，滴落在雪地上。他伸手抹开那片雪，昨夜的鲜血早已变成了更深的颜色。一旁，一具残缺的尸体安静地躺在雪地上。此时天还未亮，青蓝色的天空中群星闪闪发光，他们不属于这个血腥的人世间，所以才能绽放如此璀璨的光辉。积雪的松树林间忽然有一只小松鼠在跳来跳去，人类的战争也与他们无关，所以他们可以在一切落幕的时候开始属于他们的一天。

 

我真他妈想喝一瓶阿马尼亚克。疲惫的元帅舔了舔嘴角，对他来说人生的一大享受便是独自在罗昂沙博宫的酒窖里狂饮阿马尼亚克。半醉半醒间还时常能看见往昔在意大利与小伍长共同度过的时光。

 

不过也只是在醉梦里依稀窥见罢了。

 

小伍长波拿巴变成了拿破仑皇帝，而皇帝终究不是小伍长。

 

皇帝是会顶着一张臭脸问责他怎么把本尼希森弄丢的——一个斯德丁还不够。

 

* * *

 

路易斯握着他粗糙的手，冷然道，“让，回去吧。他都把你气晕过去了，你认为还有什么必要留在这里受气吗？”

 

拉纳好像想到了什么好笑的事情，把头埋在松软的枕头内像个幼稚的小鬼一样咯咯直笑（他已经连着抱怨了一个礼拜了），只留妻子不明所以。

 

* * *

 

“让，你什么时候也和波拿巴学坏了。”缪拉走后，迪罗克忍不住笑了出来。

 

“热拉尔，你在说什么啊？”拉纳一脸茫然地看着对方。

 

“没什么。”迪罗克起身准备离开，“你好好休息，我不会把你装死的事情告诉陛下的。”

 

拉纳突然变得像只炸了毛的猫，“你怎么知道的？！”

 

“波拿巴抱着你的时候，你趁他不注意，偷瞄了好几眼，全给我看到了。”

 

法国元帅歪着嘴角，想到皇帝当时难得一见手足无措的神态，也忍不住笑了。

 

* * *

 

_陛下，到底是我们法国人的命重要，还是那些波兰人的？_

 

拉纳昏迷前的这句话突然戳进了拿破仑的脑海里，他背着手注视了一会儿新年第一天的雪景，又想到了瓦莱夫斯卡。

 

* * *

 

新年第一天的华沙风霜雪凛，拉纳元帅刚到华沙便下马直奔大营，连大衣上积得厚重的雪堆也来不及抖掉。

 

絮歇将军与他一同下了马，赶忙叫住他，“我的元帅，您可能先去拉雷医生那儿一趟比较好。”

 

拉纳停下脚步，两只手攥着缰绳转过头去，半倚在马身上看着自己的师长。他想了一会儿，摇了摇头，“我还是得先去见拿破仑一趟。给他写了无数封信要补给，可他只盯着问本尼希森的部队在哪里。”

 

他冷笑了几声，指着圣·马尔斯，年轻的副官忙不迭地有些神经紧张。

 

“这位尽责的小伙子在回信以后帮我把这些狗屎全烧光了。”元帅忿忿不满，此刻已经整个把头埋在了马背上，开始了他新一轮的抱怨，“我们的皇帝在华沙享福，和那些自以为是、可笑滑稽的波兰贵族在一起讨论那个波兰复国计划？”

 

“让，”絮歇的右边眼皮跳了一下，虽然他对皇帝没什么好感，也没少跟元帅抱怨他的师缺衣少粮，可还不会当着别人的面数落皇帝，“您消消气，注意身体。”

 

“我亲爱的加布里埃尔，“拉纳咳嗽了几下，继续道，“你也看到了，波兰穷得什么也没有，我们要找点口粮还得费大半天劲但是什么也捞不着。这才是这个国家的真正面貌，而不是他在华沙看到的！……我真是不懂陛下在想什么。”

 

他心烦意乱，头又不免痛了起来。拉纳有时不禁觉得自己越来越难以理解皇帝的想法，简直像个陌生人一样，夜深时，那种不安的感觉常常伴随他入骨。

 

可还是不想对拿破仑用第二人称敬语，是因为总是不死心地认为皇帝身上还残留着波拿巴的影子。

 

有时甚至会窝在酒窖里眯着眼思索过去的一切是不是他的一场梦。或许小伍长从未存在过，又或许一觉醒来，留着长头发的意大利军团司令员会打趣他睡得太多，做了个太好笑的梦。

 

元帅摸了摸自己的额头，心想也许自己真是脑子烧糊涂了，不知在胡思乱想些什么。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
